


Too much in the sun

by KittynessWeir



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittynessWeir/pseuds/KittynessWeir
Summary: A/U Gertrude, Claudius and their daughter enjoy the afternoon sun, until, Hamlet shows up.





	Too much in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fanfic, ever! I just love G/C so wrote them a happier ending.

Gertrude and Claudius were blessed with a beautiful girl, Annaliese. After last years fiasco with Hamlet, King Claudius and Queen Gertrude were able to start to get into stately routine and relax a little with their new precious edition to the family, their daughter Annaliese. Hamlet, originally sent to England was rumored to have returned to Wittenberg to continue his studies, and therefore cut all ties to his ‘family’ and disinherited himself from succeeding the throne.

One early spring afternoon Claudius was sitting in the garden watching his daughter inspect the hydrangeas that had started to bloom, whilst gertrude was taking a well needed nap on their picnic blanket. Annaliese had started to grow her mother's golden locks and Gertrude insisted she had Claudius’ soft, gentle eyes. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was, for all his faults and sins, he still held the heart of the woman he loves, and now had been blessed with a beautiful daughter. Through the years of chaos the royal couple had gone through together, the peace that Hamlet’s return to Wittenberg had on them, and Denmark was a Godsend. 

Annaliese rolled onto her back, clearly enjoying the sun on her face, and being surrounded by the bright colours of the flowers. Claudius couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle before getting up to join his daughter and wife on the ground. His presence stirred Gertrude who woke to find her 10 month old an inch away from her face. Why Hello said Gertrude surprised to see her daughter so close to her. Annaliese replied with a bonk on the forehead and laughter her little face lit up to see her mother re-awake. ‘How long was I’, Gertrude questioned. ‘12 minutes my love’ intercepted Claudius, whilst placing a kiss where their daughter had left a small red mark. ‘She’s a little mischievous isn't she!’ remarked the Queen. ‘Well that settles it, definitely takes after her mother.’ Claudius teased. ‘Oh really... huh’ she playfully warned before tickling her husbands ribs, he was all too familiar with his wife’s ‘tricks’, that he spun her round, pinned her and returned the favour. ‘Claude...stop ...Claudius!’ Gertrude begged through half laughter, half tears. He would have continued if its hadn’t been for the sudden intrusion. ‘Hello Mother.’ Hamlet , his blonde hair half in shadow, half glistening in the bright rays of the sun. Claudius quicky held Annaliese and the Queen close to him, in fear Hamlet would cause them harm. Gertrude moved from underneath the King to standing parallel with her son.’ Hamlet, my dear, I wasn’t expecting to see you.’ Cautiously opening her arms looking to embrace her son, Hamlet took a step back not wanting his personal space to be entered ‘Looks like you’ve been busy, funny how i’m just as replaceable like my father.’ Hamlet beckoned with a sadness in his brown eyes.’Son, why don't you grab a drink and sit down, we haven’t spoken since... well you know’. Trying to lighten the intense tension she felt radiating between the three of them. ‘Yes i’m aware of what I had to endure, thanks to you and your hubby.’ ’Hamlet why are you here’, interrupted Claudius.’ Do I need a reason to visit my own mother? You have my word Uncle, my intentions are wholeheartedly pure.’ Annaliese became restless, wriggling in the protective arms of her father. ‘Maybe she can tell snakes are dangerous, should I take her off your hands?’ ‘If you dare lay a finger on my daughter I’ll’. ‘Claudius take Annaliese inside.’ ‘But Gert’.’Now!’ Gertrude demanded. Claudius obeyed and reluctantly left his Queen in the presence of her son. 

‘You always wanted a girl’,Hamlet chimed in Gertrude’s ear, ‘Isn't it sweet that your precious Claudius can give you anything your little heart desires.’ ‘Hamlet why do you always have to be like this?’ Like what? What am I being like? He knew his presence had startled her. ‘Picking at every little thing I do.’ Well mother, shall i start at the beginning?’ Gertrude was about to argue with her son, but she let out a sigh instead. She didn’t want a repeat of the last time when the two of them last ‘talked’ like this. ‘Hamlet we’ve been at odds since the day I married Claudius. Look I know you haven’t forgiven me, and i’ve accepted that as your mother I have perhaps failed you in some regards. But my son, like yourself, I am only human. We’ve both done things the other hasn’t exactly agreed with.’ Trying to be as delicate with her wording as possible. ‘Well it certainly didn’t take you long did it, though i’m not surprised as he was bedding you every night, how I don’t have as many siblings as there are stars in the sky is beyond me.’ Gertrude shot Hamlet a cold glare, hoping he didn't`continue, again, down this road. ‘Go on then what’s my precious sisters name?’ ‘Annaliese.’ Gertrude said, trying to hold back the smile that was escaping her. ‘How lovely, how absolutely lovely.’ ‘Hamlet, why are you here? Not that i’m not happy to see you.’ ‘Honestly just come to pick up some books, I was actually hoping that you’d be out.’ ‘I see, I have missed you Hamlet, truly.’ ‘Don’t make me laugh, i’ve never seen you so happy, everything that caused you any inconvenience has officially been removed. Believe me, out of sight out of mind thing. You probably didn’t even notice my absence now you have your version of a perfect family.’ ‘Darling.’ Hamlet went on, ‘I’d bet you care if something accidentally happened to your precious princess.’ Gertrude’s heart immediately sped up taking in the words her son had chosen, he knew how to push her to her limit. ’ I jest mother dear, I jest.’ Seeing the concern and worry in her now glassy blue eyes. ‘Though I would like an introduction to my half sister before i take my leave. You know for my public image and all, #babysister #neglectedson that kind of thing.’ ‘Hamlet for a moment please can we have a normal conversation, for someone so bright you have a way with words that put me on edge’ ‘Well mother if it’s all the same to you i’ll stay one night at Elsinore then leave first thing, don’t want to put you out’. ‘No Hamlet that’s fine, your old room is just as you left it. You are welcome for as long as you’d like.’ ‘Excellent, shall we go and make evening plans with daddy? ’Grinning at her rocking back and forth on his feet ‘Do you call him daddy? I bet you have.’ As much as Gertrude wanted to retaliate at that last comment she held back not wanting to encourage her son, though he needed no prompt. Gertrude watched as Hamlet skipped up the garden path looking rather pleased with himself, like he was six years old again. She loves her son, deeply, but she always feels so tense when he’s around. Having Claudius and Hamlet in close proximity together was already draining and it had only been 10 minutes. They despised one another, no matter how hard she had tried to make either of them behave like adults it was a complete waste of time. She only hoped for one night they didn’t try and murder each other... just one. 

Claudius, being overly paranoid had barricaded himself and Annaliese in her nursery. Hamlet’s return immediately set his mind a whirling. Scared was too simple to describe what Claudius was feeling, this time he had his flesh and blood to protect. What if Hamlet came back to try and seize the throne, or reveal his secrets to the press, or hurt his precious Annaliese. That last thought was the one that made him barricade himself in. No-one was going to harm his daughter, he’d protect her to the end. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Claudius’ heart started beating erratically, suspecting Hamlet to be on the other side. He cautiously made his way to the entrance ready to take action, with his fists, if needed. Turning the key, he slowly grabbed the cold brass handle and opened the door. He relaxed slightly recognising his wife, pulling her into the nursery and immediately locking the door behind her. Gertrude had seen Claudius react like this only once, the same night Hamlet had put on ‘that’ play. What happened with Hamlet? is he gone?’ Claudius urgently asked. ‘No my love. He’s staying here for one night and will travel back to Wittenberg at first light.’ she calmly reassured him ‘But Gert, what if he stirs up trouble, what if he tries to harm Annaliese’. ‘He won’t.’ ‘Can you promise that.’ Gertrude wanted with all her heart to reassure her husband that no harm would befall their daughter at the hands of her son, but she couldn’t. ‘No.’ ‘Exactly!’ the King adamantly replied. ‘But I have faith that everything will be alright. This can’t be easy for him either, he’s only come back to gather some of his belongings... He wants to meet her.’ muttered the Queen. ‘Absolutely not. He can’t be trusted, he’s a threat to us all. And you’re handling this rather well.’ His change of thought took Gertrude aback. ‘I’m trying to remain rational and reasonable, not jumping to the first conclusion without knowing all the information.’ ‘I’m trying to protect our daughter, I don’t want her or you anywhere near Hamlet, he’s erratic, dangerous. I couldn’t bare the thought if he.’ Gertrude stopped his next words by planting a much needed kiss on Claudius’ lips. He resisted for a moment but he couldn't say no to her, he could never say no to her. His arms came round her small frame, his large hands instantly finding his place on Gertrude’s body, pulling her closer to him, and for a moment, she brought him back to himself. They stayed like that not wanting to lose the safety the other provided. It was the way they’d always worked, what one needed the other provided. 

Always, always with a kiss.


End file.
